


Make Me Forget

by AvatarNataku



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarNataku/pseuds/AvatarNataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is still heartbroken over Mako cheating on her with Korra.</p><p>Feeling betrayed by her ex boyfriend and supposed friend, Asami needs a breath of fresh air and she makes her way to the docks, what will she find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

That jerk.

Mako just tore out my heart and left it there to bleed, and now I guess I'm supposed to act like everything is fine and like I don't feel completely humiliated because he chose her.

What the hell does Korra have that I don't?  
Sure... She's the avatar, and she's strong and brave and pretty funny... I mean, I look for those qualities when I look for a friend! What the hell was Mako thinking?  
I'm prettier... I'm rich, I'm intelligent...

Okay, maybe I'm not that smart.  
Korra managed to steal my boyfriend from right under my nose, after all.  
And I guess I'm just supposed to take it like a champ. Sure. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm around them and remembering how Mako would be kissing me. Holding me. 

Look at me. Pathetic wandering around the docks looking a hot mess while they're probably curled up next to a fire making out.  
Whatever.  
They can keep each other.

I mean, its not like I can't just as easily find a man. Pfft. I don't even need one.

Hmm...  
Wait... What? Who is that?  
Oh... Shit.  
Its Tenzin's brother.  
What is he doing out by the docks? Why isn't he inside of the ship?  
Well.  
Apparently I'm not the only one who needs fresh air. Should I go talk to him?  
Eh... I've got nothing better to do.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hello Commander." I said as I approached him.  
He looked right at me, and a wide toothy grin greeted me before he even spoke.

"Miss Sato. What's a young girl like you doing wandering around this late at night by the docks?" He asked with that same grin still dominating his face. 

"Well... I needed some fresh air. I needed a change of scenery to clear my mind." I said, getting closer until I was right next to him. He seemed somewhat surprised that I had gotten that close, but he didn't say anything, he just took another swig from the bottle he was drinking out of.

"I see. Still, its pretty dangerous just walking around on your own." He said, shooting me a sideways glance that honestly made me perk up.

"I can handle myself commander." I said, offering him a smile of my own, and I found myself schooling my expression into the most convincing and most attractive I could for some reason.

"Bumi. Just call me Bumi." He said, winking.

Oh my. He was certainly an older man, but my was he attractive. His red United Forces uniform made him look all the more alluring.  
I could already feel my face heat up because of the gesture, but I didn't want him to think I was some blubbering blushing kid.  
I forced myself to smile slightly, keeping down the urge to giggle.

"So, Bumi... Mind if I... Have a swig with you?" I asked, nodding toward the bottle in his hands.  
He looked down at the bottle and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"My my miss Sato, I'd be honored... But aren't you a bit young for hard liquor?" He asked.

"Asami. Just call me Asami. And I'm not that young, I can certainly take it." I said, feeling a sudden sweet rush as I tried my best to seem bold and confident.

"Well Asami-" he said taking another swig of the liquor and then handing me the bottle.  
"Cheers to you" 

I took the bottle in my hands and even at the distance I could smell the strong liquor and it seared at my nose.  
Buy I couldn't back out now.  
I put on my most charmingly confident smile and cocked an eyebrow at the wild-haired commander.

"Cheers." I said, tipping the bottle and allowing the burning liquid to wash down my throat.  
It tasted absolutely awful, but I felt such a rush just having the damned bottle in my hand and next to the suave commander.  
I made absolutely sure that my expression didn't betray my distaste for the liquor and took another drink, gulping it down hard.

"Slow down there Asami... You wouldn't want to get drunk." He said, inching his way just a bit closer to me, I could tell

"Heh... This stuff is nice. I already feel better." I said, winking at him just like he had a few minutes ago.  
I handed him back the bottle and he smirked at me with a tiny mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well what's got you down? I mean, if its okay to ask." He said leaning against the railing of the docks.

I rolled my eyes and mirrored his posture.

"Korra and Mako are together now. I mean, he pretty much cheated on me with her, and... Well, I just didn't feel like acting like everything was good and happy and tinted pink." I said, sighing at the last part. I looked over at Bumi, who looked at me with those smouldering grey eyes and grinned.

"Is that kid blind? Why would he leave you for Korra? Heh... I mean, not like I wanna sound like a nasty old codger... But... Nah, nothing, never mind." He said, taking another smaller gulp of liquor when he offered the bottle to me again.

I bit my lip, and shifted my weight to my left leg so that as I was leaning on the railing, my hips would stick out more.  
He noticed the shift, and followed me with his eyes as I took a drink from the bottle, letting a drop seep through so that I would have an excuse to lick my lips in front of him.

"Oh come on Bumi, tell me..." I purred.

He visibly gulped, and the small act sent a chill down my spine.  
He regained a little of his composure and slapped that sly smile onto his lips again.

"Well... For me at least, there wouldn't be a choice to make... I mean... Look at you." He said, looking me up and down taking in my body and I could almost feel him undress me with his eyes.

That did it. I couldnt stop myself from blushing and biting my lip as his words coursed through me.  
I don't know if it was the alcohol, but suddenly I found myself admiring that head of messy hair, and those profound grey eyes and wondering about what lay beneath that red uniform...

I took a step forward, not allowing myself to back down or look intimidated. He stood there looking at me, mapping out my features with his eyes that sent even more tingly chills down my spine.

This was it.

I reached out, and gently ran a pointer finger gently over the fabric that covered his shoulder. I half expected him to swat my hand away, but to my delight, he took a step forward and grinned at me but this time... Oh time time the glint in his eyes oozed something else... Something much more interesting.

"My Bumi, has anybody ever told you that you look absolutely tantalizing in that uniform?" I asked, my hand running down his arm and to those firm biceps.

"Mmm... Maybe once or twice... But you're the most gorgeous woman to have said it yet." He purred, now his fingertip running along my jawbone.  
I smiled, and felt my way down his chest, drawing circles there with my fingers as I offered him my most seductive smirk.

"Hmm... I wonder commander... What you'd look like without that uniform." I said, blushing. He locked eyes with me, and placed his finger beneath my chin and tipped my face up.

Oh my... 

"I'll gladly show you, miss Sato." He said, leaning in and pressing his warm lips against my own more timid mouth, oh but after the initial adjustment...

Oh my...

His tongue snaked out from between his lips, licking at my bottom lip, and I greedily opened my lips, letting him in. His tongue danced with mine in the hottest way imaginable, oh was it getting hot.

His hands began to explore my body, my knees were almost unable to support me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and oh... He groaned into my lips, making a bubble of heat form in my lower abdomen.

"You taste so good." He said, his hands sliding down to my ass and giving my cheeks a nice firm squeeze, sending the butterflies in my stomach on fire as I felt his hardening cock press against my thigh.

"Come on." He said, breaking away and leading me to his ship, where we passed undetected all the way to his quarters.  
As soon as he slammed to door shut behind him, I lunged at him, locking on to those hot lips again and attacking them with my own.  
He pushed my towards the bed, and as I felt the backs of my knees bump the mattress, I moaned in anticipation. He pushed me down, never letting up on his assault on my mouth, until he broke away and grinned at me as he removed his coat.  
I began to get up to remove my clothes, when he stilled my hand.

"No way. I get to take off your clothes and worship every inch of that body." He said, lust heavy and dripping from his words.

"Mmmm." Was all I managed to say, as he did quick work of my boots and tossed them aside. 

I watched intently as he began to pull down my pants, and the heat between my legs intensified as I watched him ache with lust through his pants.  
He kissed at the very top of my foot, and worked delicious kisses from there all the way up to my upper thighs.

"Beautiful..." He rasped, as he gently massaged my inner thighs, close to my aching heat.

"Mmm... Bumi.." I said as he took my panties in his fingers and pinched the fabric together and massaged my clit with it.

"Come here." He said. I pouted at him because he stopped, but his smile promised even more pleasure. He unbuttoned my undershirt, and slid it off my body, kissing and licking and sucking at my throat which threatened to send me over the edge...  
My was that mouth talented.

He unclasped my bra, and grinned at me as he bent down to kiss at my hard nipples.

"Asami... You're amazing." He said as he licked at my hard nipples. 

"Mmmm... Oh Bumi..." I moaned as he flicked the tip with his tongue.

"Lemme show you how a real man handles a delicious woman like you." He said, removing his boots and pants. I gasped at the huge bulge in his pants, but that only made my arousal worse. He approached me, and got on his knees before me.

"Bumi... Wha-"

"Shh... Spread your legs for me." He purred, coaxing me by massaging my burning clit with his fingers.  
I did as he said, and looked down at him, his face contorted in lust and mischief.

"Oh... Asami" he said, as he removed my panties and got a full view of my sex.  
He looked up at me again, and began to run his fingers on my outer lips, making me nearly jump because it felt so good.

I was lost in my thoughts of pleasure when suddenly I felt Bumi's slick, hot tongue flick at my throbbing clit.

"Oh... Oh..." I moaned, shivers running up and down my spine.  
He closed his mouth over my clit, and began to suck in the most delicious way... 

Oh.. That tongue was talented, lashing and swirling around it sending electric jolts through my body when suddenly a strange pulsing heat crept through the lovely sensations and I found myself moaning and tugging at the commanders wild locks.

"Oh... Bumi... I'm.. I'm... Oh Bumi... Is that okay?" I asked suddenly coy.

"Yes... Please Asami... Give it to me." He said, licking faster and faster until I felt the knot in my stomach unleash all at once and white hot pleasure engulfed my entire body.

I couldn't stop moaning his name and clawing a this hair as my orgasm swept through me.  
His tongue released me, but he continued to gently massage me with his thumb.

"Now that you're nice and warm... " he said, grabbing his throbbing cock, he flipped me over onto my stomach and I blushes at the scandalous yet oh so hot moment.  
I felt Bumi brush against my entrance with his thick cock, and he groaned as he slowly pushed himself inside.

My, that delicious stretch...  
My mind began to swim at the feeling of his thick long cock pound me from behind.

"Asami... So, so tight..." He growled, pumping harder and harder.

Mako was never, ever this exquisite inside of me, no, not like this talented commander.  
He slammed into me harder and harder until I could feel him jerk and squirm as he got closer and closer to his peak.

"Ahh... Asami... I'm gonna..." He suddenly pulled his cock out and flipped me over, and pumped his swollen cock in his hands so fast that his hand was a blur.

"Ahhhh... Ngh!" He groaned as rope after rope of hot cum landed on my white belly and chest, and the sight made me wet all over again.

Bumi slowly stopped pumping himself and opened his painfully closed eyes and smirked at me with a satisfied glint in his eyes

I smiled at him and brought him in for a kiss he gladly reciprocated.

"Mmm... Commander..." I said, pulling away and giggling.  
Bumi smirked and crashed down on the mattress, and I followed, pressing myself against his chest as smiling proudly at myself as he wrapped his arms around me.  
Soon after I heard his breath become longer and steady. He was spent.

I smiled at myself again, and looked at the man who game me the most amazing experience of my life...

I had a feeling I was gonna be okay after all...


End file.
